


Cup Noodle Conundrum

by sunshinesketches



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, WandaVision (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jimmy Woo is a cutie, cup noodles - freeform, food fun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29218581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshinesketches/pseuds/sunshinesketches
Summary: Darcy spills her instant noodles, and Jimmy is the poor sap who steps in them.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis/Jimmy Woo
Comments: 12
Kudos: 144





	Cup Noodle Conundrum

_Batcave. ASAP._  


Jimmy hurries through the dimly lit hallways of the tent, clutching his pager in one hand. He hates the clunky plastic box, but it’s the only approved form of communication on the base, as all the frequency experiments apparently meant cell phones were a no-go. He feels all his high school awkwardness in his bones every time it beeps (in the same cursed tones as his high school pager, interestingly enough). And since Darcy, his only friend on base and someone he suspects vastly prefers group work over sitting alone in a room watching reruns for hours, has one too, his beeped all. The. Time.  


“What happened?” he asks, right when he enters the TV viewing room Darcy had nicknamed the Batcave. “Is the new episode airing?”  


“It just finished,” she replies, not looking up from her notepad. “Come here, I gotta show you something.”  


Jimmy walks around a precariously stacked pile of CRTs, heading to Darcy’s current television of choice. She seemed to be switching them around, as every time they hung out, she’s been watching _WandaVision_ on a different screen.  


“Wait, hold on –”  


He steps in something squishy and wet-sounding, and he looks down to see his nice leather work shoe in a sad puddle of soggy noodles, an empty Maruchan cup lying sideways on the floor.  


“Oops,” Darcy says, leaping to her feet. “I dropped that earlier and meant to clean it up before you got here.”  


“Ugh,” he mutters, trying to shake off a particularly long noodle.  


“Sorry about that.” She flashes him an apologetic grin and hands him a pile of napkins. “Here, I’ll clean up the mess. Clean off your shoe and take a look at the TV. I think there’s something you’ll find interesting.”  


Jimmy wipes off his wet shoe and approaches the screen. The setting looks slightly different, and Wanda’s clothes looks slightly more modern.  


“Wait.” He peers closer at the background character. “That’s Monica.”  


“Yep,” Darcy says, scooping up ramen back into the cup. “She goes by Geraldine in the show.”  


“Have you told anyone else about this yet?” Jimmy asks, looking at the looping clip of Monica –Geraldine – sitting on a bench in the staticky sepia screen.  


“Not yet,” Darcy says, getting up from off the floor and tossing her cup of ramen and used napkins into the bin. “I thought you’d like to know first, since missing people is kinda your thing, right? Thought you’d wanna see Monica before all the suits come in and crowd you out with their never-ending paperwork and analysis.”  


“Wow, thanks Darcy.” Darcy thinks she can see his eyes watering, but she can’t tell if that’s because he’s genuinely touched or because he’s staring way closer into the fuzzy television screen than anyone normally should.  


“No worries,” she says, waving her hand at him. “I figure I’ll probably file the report in like half an hour, and no one will notice until then. You take your time.”  


She sits down in the chair next to him and rifles through her desk drawers. He keeps staring at the screen, looking for an explanation for Geraldine, but he’s distracted by the shuffling and occasional clunking as she looks for something in particular.  


“Aha!” She triumphantly holds out another orange-and-maroon striped paper cup of instant noodles, shaking it so the dried stuff inside rattles around. “You want one?”  


“What?” Jimmy looks up to see her peeling back the lid, carefully folding it on the dotted line.  


“Instant noodles?” She lifts up the cup and shakes it again. “It’s the only flavour the convenience store at the next freeway exit stocks, and they kinda suck, but it’s still better than weird army slop they serve in the cafeteria.”  


He narrows his eyes at the packaging and wrinkles his nose. “Thanks, but I’m good.”  


“Suit yourself,” she shrugs, and flips on her electric kettle.  


They sit in companionable silence. Jimmy takes notes on his notepad while Darcy types furiously on her laptop. She mutters things to herself occasionally, but it mostly sounds like she’s cursing the complicated forms and annexes she has to fill in. Jimmy doesn’t blame her, since he’s filed plenty of similar reports and they always give him migraines.  


“All done,” she eventually announces. “I’m going to bring this USB to the main office, you wanna come with?”  


“I’m good,” he says. “I’m gonna do a five-minute stretch, but I’ll be back soon. Beep me if you wanna reach me.”  


Darcy shoots finger guns at him. “We’ll probably get called back in here once they see the report anyways. See ya in a bit.”  


Darcy, oddly enough, does not see him in a bit. In fact, he doesn’t reappear at the Batcave until a full 45 minutes later, ducking into the room slightly late for the official debrief. They’ve started already, and he already knows everything that’s been announced, but it’s unusual for him to be late to anything. His cap is slightly askew, and he’s a little short on breath, as if he went for a run.  


When everyone is dismissed to interpret the new discovery with members of their own department, the only people left in the room are her and Jimmy. She wasn’t technically a member of SWORD, and it seemed like once all the agencies swooped in, the FBI forgot to send Jimmy any backup. But it’s been pretty fun to just hang out without the overbearing presence of official agents, so she can’t complain.  


He drops a reusable grocery bag onto her desk. “Got you something.”  


“Ooh, I love surprises,” she says, closing her laptop. “I hope it’s coffee. Or chips.”  


“Not quite,” he replies. “But I think you’ll like it anyways.”  


He opens up the bag. Inside is half a dozen cups of instant noodles, but they’re not the cheap chicken ones she has her drawer. They’re an assortment of bright colours, and they’ve all got tantalizing pictures of steaming bowls of soup noodles.  


“Oh my god,” she gasps, pulling out a bright red cup. “Extra spicy kimchi flavour?”  


“It’s the good stuff. I always keep a bunch in my car because I know the flavours in the small-town convenience stores of middle-of-nowhere America suck. I thought we could eat some proper flavours while we’re stuck here?” He smiles shyly, and Darcy wants to squeal at his adorable expression.  


“You’re the best,” she proclaims. “I could kiss you.”  


“Uh,” he stutters.  


“Maybe some other time,” she laughs, teasing him a little. “This is great, Jimmy. Thanks so much.”  


He smiles again, and she grins back.  


She holds up the cup. “Well, we’ve got some footage to dissect. And we’ve got proper fuel for once. Shall we?”  


He reaches for the kettle. “We shall.”


End file.
